(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch module built into a steering wheel. More particularly, the invention relates to a switch module in which an input switch module and a feedback module are combined and installed within the steering wheel, so that a switching operation can be performed while a driver is holding the steering wheel.
(b) Background Art
A steering wheel is designed to control the direction of a vehicle, and typically includes a grip portion in the form of a circular ring, an airbag module installed in the inner diameter of the grip portion, and a horn. A variety of switches are generally mounted around the grip portion of the steering wheel, or the airbag module, in order to operate a variety of vehicle functions such as Audio, Video, and Navigation (AVN), a Head Up Display (HUD), or the like.
Conventional art switches are generally small and arranged around the grip portion of the steering wheel in complicated patterns; consequently they have the major drawback of requiring that a driver release the grip portion of the steering wheel in order to operate the switches, thereby creating a hazardous and unsafe driving condition. Additionally, such conventional art switches are disadvantageous because their small size and complicated layout increase the likelihood that a driver will inadvertently touch the wrong switch.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for switches that will allow a driver to control vehicle functions, such as AVN, HUD, or the like, while allowing the driver's hands to maintain constant contact with the grip portion of the steering wheel.